The New White Ranger
by jojoboy914
Summary: When the worlds legendary ranger fails to save the world, what can be done? Well you create another ranger and send this new ranger to fight alongside other ranger teams from the past to get them ready for the incoming conflict. Get ready to meet the new white ranger and watch him fight to save the world. Starts from Dino thunder to present.
1. Chapter 1: New Ranger

The Power Rangers. A team of youths recruited and trained by a mentor to morph into the eponymous Power Rangers and are able to utilize special powers and pilot immense assault machines, called Zords, to overcome the powerful enemies. There are many of them. Some would argue that there are countless of them throughout the years. For when evil comes and darkness spreads, the power rangers arrive to bring back the light.

But what if that evil came from a ranger? What if this ranger was consumed with a lust for power and was willing to do anything to get it?

There is only one ranger that fits this description and his name is Lord Drakkon. The tyrannical ruler of Earth who lives in the dystopia ruin of his home, Angel Grove. The identity of this rangers identity is Tommy Oliver.

Now you may be thinking that this can't be true. Tommy is the good guy and the greatest of all rangers.

You would be correct on both counts but Lord Drakkon is not the Tommy we know. He is a different version of the original Tommy from another universe. His path as a ranger went differently than what we know and now he is the multiverses greatest threat for he aims to conquer all worlds. He has destroyed many rangers from his own world. None have been able to succeed in defeating him. Many have either fallen by his hand or joined his ranks.

That's why the remaining rangers left had to call in for back up. They used a multiverse device that Drakkon had created to call in the legendary ranger himself. The original Tommy Oliver. With the return of his original green power coin reenergized, he was able to suit up once again to fight for freedom. He led the remaining rangers to one final assault against Drakkon and his army. Unfortunately, Drakkon was able to anticipate his counterparts plans and destroy the last of the rebel rangers. Only Tommy remained. He needed to finish this.

Currently, Tommy and Drakkon are fighting each other equally inside Drakkon's palace in his throne room. They've been fighting for a good while now, landing some pretty good attacks against each other. While Tommy wasn't as powerful as his counterpart, he made up for it by having determination and immense inner strength to be able to match Drakkon. Tommy goes for a punch to Drakkons face but Drakkon blocks it and counters with a power kick. Tommy dodges and sweep kicks Drakkons other leg. Drakkon is now in the air about to fall but Tommy quickly gets up from his position and kicks Drakkon hard in the chest with a power kick of his own.

Drakkon is sent flying to the wall hard which Tommy thought would end the battle but Drakkon soon gets up and looks like he can still keep fighting.

"Hahahaha. I must admit you are strong Tommy, I can see why the rebel rangers recruited you in their foolish crusade" Drakkon tells his counterpart.

"Those rangers were once your friends and you will pay for what you have done to them" Tommy said angrily at Drakkon.

"I did what any God would do. Wipe this world clean of heretics who can't see the truth" Drakkon said menacingly.

"You are no God. Just a twisted perversion of what a ranger is supposed to be. You are everything that we rangers are tasked to destroy. Now it's time to end this" Tommy said getting into fighting position.

"I couldn't agree more" Drakkon said in reply getting into fighting position as well.

This is the final battle. The one battle to see which side wins. Good or evil. Light or Dark.

Both rangers charged at each other. Drakkon goes on a onslaught of aggressive attacks. He punches Tommy eight times and tries to kick him at least twice. Four of those punches came from his left fist and the other four from his right. Tommy blocks his punches and and kick as he counters with the punches of his own and finishes with a with roundhouse kick. Drakkon blocks the punches and dodges Tommy's kick.

Drakkon jumps up with a kick of his own but Tommy dodges just before he gets hit. Tommy takes out his dragon dagger and goes to slash Drakkon in the chest. Drakkon saw that coming and collides his own dragon dagger with Tommy's. Both are trying to overpower the other.

"You can't win Tommy. I'm more powerful than anything you have ever faced and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Drakkon taunts Tommy.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Tommy said as he breaks the hold he was in with drakkon and successfully slashes the evil rangers chest. This pushes Drakkon back while Tommy plays the flute of his dagger. As he does, the dagger unleashed a powerful green lightning that heads towards Drakkon.

Drakkon is then hit by this lightning full force which hits not only him but his surrounding area. Drakkon screams in pain as the ceiling of the throne room collapses on top of him. Pretty soon, Drakkon is buried underneath the rubble.

"It's finally over" Tommy said to himself. Relieved that he stopped Drakkon but sad that it came at the cost of his fellow rangers. He starts to leave until he feels the ground shake violently.

"What's happening?" Tommy asks with some fear and worry. He then looks towards the direction where Drakkon was buried. Dark green and white energy is leaking through the boulders of rock. Then in a few seconds an explosion of light occurs. Tommy covers his eyes to not be blinded by it. The light soon dies down and Tommy looks st its source.

It's Drakkon alive and well while also being stronger than ever.

"Nice try Tommy but that was nothing compared to what I can do" Drakkon as he creates a dark ball of green energy with dark green lightning. "Time to end this Tommy"

Tommy notices what he is about to do and creates a ball of green energy as well.

"HYYAAAHHHH!!!" They both scream out as they throw their respective blasts at each other. Their blasts collide and are maintained with both of them trying to overpower the other. Tommy is doing good but he only has the power of one power coin while Drakkon has the power of two.

Drakkon then pours all of his power into the blast which overwhelms Tommy's. Tommy gets hit with Drakkons most powerful blast that had enough force to send him flying out of Drakkons palace and fall into the dark abyss of Angel Grove.

Drakkon looks down to where Tommy fell but doesn't see him. He had won the war.

"Such a waste" Drakkon mutters to himself when two people enter his throne room. One was Koragg the Night wolf, one of his strongest generals and the yellow Sabretooth tiger ranger slayer, his second in command and one of his many lovers. Both were kneeling before him

"My lord are you ok? We came back from our mission to destroy any remaining rebels to learn that you were facing another green ranger." The ranger slayer asked him.

"I appreciate the concern but there was no cause to worry. He was strong but in the end, no one can beat a god" he said smugly.

"Indeed my lord, your power is without equal" Koragg said to Drakkon.

"Now that the rebel rangers last hope is destroyed, it is time to conquer the other worlds and show the people that their god has come for their salvation" Drakkon said to his servants. "Prepare whatever ships we have available and have every soldier ready to depart"

"Yes my lord." They both said in unison as they go to fulfill his orders.

Now Drakkon is alone in his palace, sitting down at his somewhat destroyed throne. He is thinking about all of the moments that have led up to this point. All of the sacrifices he made to get here and the amount of will it took to achieve the power he currently has. None of the rebel rangers could see that they could be more than just heroes. They could be rulers of the universe and beyond.

Instead they would waste away their gifts to protect the people without ever getting thanks for their actions. That is not a life worth having. Drakkon always longed for more and now he is taking the first step in gaining more power by conquering these worlds. Truly nothing can stop him now.

Drakkon gets up from his throne and leaves to go lead his army to conquer multiverse as it's one true ruler.

Meanwhile, Tommy is on the ground powered down, in pain and dying from Drakkons attack. He fought his greatest enemy, himself, and lost. For many years he's been the one ranger that could turn the tide of the battle for the rangers when a great threat was coming. Being asked to fight his evil counterpart by this worlds rangers wasn't something he couldn't turn away from. He gave it his all now here he is about to die and the multiverse will soon follow.

Then, a bright light appears before him. Within that light was a familiar face. A face that he knows all too well.

"Zordon" Tommy acknowledges weakly. Zordon smiles at his old friend.

"It's good to see you again Tommy" Zordon said to him.

"You too but why are you here?" Tommy asks his former mentor. Zordon then produces a serious look.

"Drakkon has become a serious threat to all who reside in the multiverse. I've seen what he will do and this is something I cannot allow." Zordon said.

"He's too powerful. I did my best to fight him and I lost. He can't be stopped" Tommy retorted.

"He had the advantage of having the combined power of the green and white power coins while you only have one. Next time, you will be better prepared" Zordon said to him.

Tommy chuckles grimly "I don't know if you have noticed but I don't think there is a next time for me. Drakkons power blast heavily damaged my power coin and hurt me pretty badly. I don't have much life left"

"I know Tommy. The you now can't defeat Drakkon. But maybe the you from the past with another ranger and an army of rangers could defeat Drakkon" Zordon said. This confused Tommy.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked him.

"I have set out to find someone to help you fight this threat by giving him the abilities of the white ranger." Zordon then shows Tommy the White Ranger Power Coin that he used to possess but it was different. More powerful than it used to be. "The person who wields this power coin will, with my power, travel back in time to certain events as well as recruit and lead other rangers to help fight against Drakkon. Only together can Drakkon be stopped "

"You really think this person can fight this threat?" Tommy asked. Zordon nodded his head.

"I do" Zordon said with confidence. Tommy smiles at that. He's trusted Zordon for years and when Zordon is doing something that could save the world then it's wise to accept that it's best decision he can make.

"Ok Zordon. I trust your judgment." Tommy can feel that it's his time to go "I hope...this new ranger...succeeds where...I failed" Tommy finishes uttering his last words as he fades from this world. Zordon looks sadly at the body of the legendary ranger and his friend.

"Goodbye Tommy. May we meet again" Zordon said as he disappears to go find the person worthy enough to wield the white power coin while Drakkon conquers the multiverse.

 **Universe 11010...**

My name is David Henderson and I am a 16 year old Caucasian male and an orphan that is currently leaving private school since it's the last day of classes. I have been raised by nuns for, I guess, ever. I don't know who my parents are or what they did, or the life they lived. All I know is that they are dead. Car crash according to the nuns, they didn't give me any more details then that. So I'm not sure if what they told me is true but I don't have the proof to say otherwise.

Anyway, I'm leaving my school until I hear someone scream for help from a distance. This catches my attention and I run straight to the source of it. As I run, the screaming gets louder and pretty soon I found the source. It was at the center of an alleyway where three other teenagers are bullying a 13 year old girl. This pissed me off because I hate bullies.

"Hey" I call out to them. They stop their assault on the kid, turn around and look at me "Pick in someone your own size" Cliche I know but it had to be said.

"Oh yeah you think you can take us?" Asked who I believe is the leader of these degenerate douchbags.

"Let's find out shall we?" I taunt them as I get into a fighting position. Did I forget to mention that I'm a red belt in martial arts. I have a couple months to go before I go black belt.

Back to the situation at hand, the theee bullies charge at me thinking that they are going to hurt me. They thought wrong.

Bully 1 goes for a right hook to the face in which I dodge and counter with three jabs to his chest and one well placed punch to his temple. This disorients him while I deal with his friends.

Bully 2 engages me with an onslaught of sloppy but strong punches that I skillfully dodge. Bully 3 takes this to mean that I'm not focused to notice try to ambush me but I do. Bully 3 tries to swing at me with a metal pipe that he found on the ground. As I dodge another punch from Bully 2, I grab the pipe before it hits me. Bully 3 was shocked at this and so I proceeded to kick his right leg hard which makes him kneel on the ground in pain. I take the pipe from his hands and strike Bully 2 hard at his side.

Bully 2 yells in pain until I strike him again in the face and sweep kick him to the ground. Bully 3 gets back up and tries to punch me but I hit his punch away with the pipe in my hand. He holds his hand in pain and tries to use his other hand to punch me. I did the same thing like before and roundhouse kicked him which sent him to the ground as well.

Meanwhile, Bully 1 finally composures himself and looks at the aftermath of my fight with his buddies. He looks at me in rage.

"You are going to pay for that?" He said as he takes out a switchblade. His two buddies are slowly getting up behind me. I go into a fencing position with the pipe in my hand. Bully 1 then charges at me, ready to stab me. As soon as he was close, I made a precise strike at his hand that carried the blade and disarmed him. I then strike him three times, two hits to his side and one to his forehead. Bully 1 starts to bleed from his head and gets angry.

He goes for a left hook but I use his momentum against him and throw towards his two friends which causes them to fall on the ground again.

"Want to go again?" I ask them with me back into my fighting position with the metal pipe in my right hand.

The bullies get up from the ground, groaning in pain and bleeding. Bully 1 looks at me with a mix of rage and fear.

"This ain't over man. You hear me. This ain't over" Bully 1 says as he and his dynamic duo leave the area. I soon drop the metal pipe as they leave. I look back to the girl who has bullied by them not even a moment ago.

She is on the floor crying with dirt all over her clothes.

"Hi" I call out to her "Are you ok?"

She just nods and is crying too much to speak. I then wrap her in a comfortable hug to help her calm down. It seems to be working as she hugs me back and slowly stops crying. After a few minutes, the girl stopped crying.

We soon end the hug.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Dorothy" She said shyly.

"David and I think you are a long way from home aren't you?" I say to her with a smile. She giggles in response. I guess she has seen the Wizard of Oz.

"I was supposed to be on my way home but I got stopped by those guys and they called me a lot of bad things. Even pushed me around a bit just for fun" she explained to me. I was really angry at that but I calmed myself down before I lost my cool.

"You want me to walk you home?" I ask her. She shakes her head in response.

"No, It's ok I don't live far." She said as she starts to leave.

"Are you sure? I don't feel comfortable letting you go by yourself" I reason with her.

"Yea I'm sure. Thanks for saving me, David. You were awesome. I hope to see you again. Bye" Dorothy says with a wave and then skips towards her destination as though nothing had happened. I smile at that and then start to head back home myself.

DIINNNGGG!!!!

I hear a noise come from behind me and I react by going into my fighting position as I turn around. But there was nobody here and nothing that looked like it fell. Then a bright light shines below me. I look down and I didn't have to cover my eyes for some reason despite the intensity of the light. I see that there is some coin on the floor producing said light.

It looks familiar and so I go to pick it up. Once I do, the light stops to shine. I examine the coin closely and I realize why it's so familiar. This is a Power Ranger coin used in the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger series. This one in particular was the original white rangers coin. But how could this be here. My thoughts are interrupted as another bright light forms in front of me. This time I do have to cover my eyes. Soon the light dies down and I see a floating head that I remember from the show.

"Zordon?" I ask in shock.

"Yes that is me. Hello David" the head greeted me. This can't be possible. Zordon is a fictional character.

"Y-You can't be real. I must be on something strong if I'm hallucinating you." I try to reason with myself.

"I assure you David, I am very real. And I am here to ask you for your help" Zordon said to me. This catches my attention

"What kind of help?" I ask in curiosity.

"I need you to become the white power ranger" he said to me. My mind just goes blank for a second at what he asked before I regain myself.

"A power ranger? You want me to be a power ranger?" I chuckle at the idea "Ok let's say that this is in fact real. For what purpose would I need to be a ranger? And why of all people me?"

"In the future, an evil version of Tommy Oliver, also known as Lord Drakkon, conquered his world by destroying many of its rangers. Once he was done, he planned to conquer the multiverse and establish himself as a god to all. The remaining rangers of that world recruited the original Tommy to fight back. Tommy with his green power coin and the other rangers were destroyed by Drakkon so that nothing could stop him. But to prevent this from happening, a new ranger is needed to stop Drakkon. That is where you come in. You must go to a time before this happened and recruit other rangers so as to lead them with Tommy against Drakkon and prevent his plans from happening" Zordon explained to me. It's a lot to take in. Tommy Oliver, the legendary ranger, killed by an evil counterpart of himself that seeks to conquer all to be a god. I never thought Tommy would lose. I also never thought that I would be tasked to lead other rangers to fight against someone that could beat Tommy.

"You never answered the question of why me" I reminded him.

"That coin you possess is the new White Ranger Power Coin that was created by me, Ninjor and a reformed Rita Repulsa, who goes by the name of Mystic Mother, through the white light of life and hope. The coin was made to find one person across the multiverse to use it. One who had compassion and the strength of character to fight for what is right. The coin chose you." Zordon explained. I look at the power coin that's in my hand and am just amazed.

"If what you say is true, then I don't know if I'm worthy of this responsibility. There had to be someone else who can better lead these rangers into battle" I said to him.

"You underestimate yourself David Henderson. Just now you saved a little girl from three bad people from hurting her. Why?" Zordon asks me.

"It was the right thing to do. There's too much bad in the world, I just want to help bring a little good to it" I said to him.

"That is why you are worthy of being a ranger." Zordon said to me with a smile. I guess he has a point. I sigh in reluctance to what I'm about to do

"Alright, I'll help. What's the plan?" I ask Zordon as he materializes a morpher reminiscent to the ones used in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and gives it to me.

"I will send you to the prime universe of the rangers and have you meet with Tommy at beginning of his creation of the Dino Rangers. From there you will fight along their enemies and ensure that the rangers from that point and forward are at their strongest for when the time comes to assemble them to face Drakkon. Are you ready?" Zordon asks me. I don't know if I should be scared that I'm doing this or excited to be a ranger and meet Tommy. Let's see how this goes.

"I'm ready" I tell him as a blue vortex portal appears behind me.

"Good luck White Ranger" he tells me. I nod my head and enter the portal.

As soon as I do, the portal closes leaving Zordon behind.

"Be strong, David Henderson. Be strong" Zordon says as he disappears from existence to watch the events unfold as a new ranger appears into the mix.

 **Ok guys, here's a new story I decided to create. The premise is that a new white ranger is tasked by Zordon to recruit and fight alongside rangers from the tv shows he watched when he was a kid in order to face Lord Drakkon. David will face the many threats that each ranger team faces and make sure that when the time comes, they are at their strongest.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. This is me signing out**


	2. Chapter 2: First Morph and Dino meeting

I exit out of the portal that Zordon gave me and look at my surroundings. I'm in some type of forest and I'm not sure which way I should go. I soon just pick a random direction and just start walking thinking that I would at least find a road to identify where I am.

As I walk, I observe the morpher that Zordon gave me. It looks perfectly like the ones used in the show. At the center of the morpher was the White Power coin. I could feel it's power and it felt immense. I wonder if the rangers felt the power coming out of their morphers or they never really noticed until they powered up. It's a curious thing.

Thirty minutes later, I soon find a road with a sign right next to it.

"About time" I said to myself. I go to look at what the sign said.

 _Reefside 12 miles away_

My eyes widen at this. I'm actually here in the power rangers world and the home of the Dino rangers. Oh boy this is starting to get interesting. I start to walk in the direction of Reefside until I sense something. Something malicious and it's coming towards my direction.

Then a lightning blast is fired behind me which causes an explosion and pushes me back into the forest. I land in the ground hard and slightly in pain. I look around and see that I'm surrounded by reptilian creatures. I know these things. Tyrannodrones. Then a green portal appears before me and a man wearing black armor with a sword comes out of it.

Zeltrax. Mesagogs lackey. He calls out to me

"You where is the Dino gem?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and gets close to my face.

"Don't lie to me. A strong energy signature was pinged at this location which means that a Dino gem is here. Tell me where it is and I might spare your life" Zeltrax threatened. I then realize that it's my power coin that they located not a dino gem. It must have some serious power of it did that.

"I don't know where any Dino gems are. Now let me go and we can forget that this ever happened" I offer.

"I'd rather destroy you than do that" he said to me and throws me several feet away from him and his creatures. I then look up at the enemies in front of me and get up to face them. I think it's time ranger up. I hope this works.

I soon hold the morpher against my chest, pointing the coin to the sky. I then proclaiming "It's Morphin' Time!"

I then arc the morpher and my other hand over my head in a circle, then bring it forward upside down, and rotate it right side up while my hands are braced behind it.

"TigerZord, White Ranger Power" I call out and begin the morphing process

 **Morphing Sequence Start**

I'm in the center of white room. White lightning surrounds my body and forms my armor with a sword sheathed to my left side. Then, a particled image of my helmet appears before me. In less than a second, the particles disperse, creating the helmet completely around my head. Then, the coin symbol appears behind me as I go into a Tiger pose.

 **End of Sequence**

Now I appear before Zeltrax and his Tyrannodrones powered up. I look at myself and the suit is different from what I know of it. It's slimmer and more modernized ( **Look up White Ranger Redux by DanteFernandezArt** ). I must say that I like this look better than the original.

While I'm admiring my appearance, Zeltrax is shocked.

"Who are you?" He demands. I then get a hold of myself and look at him.

"I'm the one that wipes out evil and brings the light" I then start to move into a Tiger fighting pose "Mighty Morphin White Ranger" I say as I finish my pose. An explosion is created behind me to add emphasis of the appearance of a ranger.

"You don't scare me. Tyrannodrones Attack" Zeltrax orders the creatures. They charge at me and I respond in kind. I side kicked the one closest to me and then kicked another in the chest followed by a spinning back kick and low sweep kick one of the creatures off its feet, landing on the ground hard. I dodge a Tyrannodrones attack and landed a hard-right punch to its face knocking it down and had kicked one coming from behind and continued to kick every one of them in the head or chest and spun hitting a roundhouse.

Two more of them come at me simultaneously with their sword arms. I grab their respective arms before they hit me. I then throw them at the other incoming Tyrannodrones which knocked them down. Zeltrax then appears in the mix of the fight with his sword.

He jumps mid air at me with the intention to strike but I instinctively take out the blade that was in my left sheathe. I block the attack and we are stuck in position trying to overpower the other as more Tyrannodrones surround us.

"You should give up white ranger. You are outnumbered" Zeltrax said to me.

"Maybe so but all of you are outmatched" I said tauntedly. Zeltrax scoffs at the proclamation.

"You truly are arrogant if you think you can win" Zeltrax said.

"Then prove me wrong" I say to him as break the hold we had with my newfound strength and slashed Zeltrax in the chest causing sparks. He was pushed back a few feet because of that and lands on the ground. He looks in pain but I'm still surrounded.

Zeltrax soon gets up and is about to go attack until he was hit again this time by three pink glowing arrows causing exploding sparks making him fall back again. I turn around to find the origin of the arrows. There I saw the original pink ranger standing from a distance with her signature weapon in her hands.

Zeltrax got up and was furious at who he was seeing. "You again Pink Ranger." Grunted out

"Hello ugly hope you don't mind me dropping in." Said the pink ranger.

Zeltrax growled and had retreated with the Tyrannodrones opening a green portal and jumped vanishing. The pink ranger then looks at me. She seems to be observing and analyzing my appearance.

"How do you have the White Power Coin. It was destroyed a long time ago?" She asked as she looked at the symbol on my chest and belt.

"I got it from someone you might know" I said to her.

"Who?" She asks curiously.

"Zordon" I said. Her demeanor shows that she is shocked at this.

"But Zordon is dead" She clarifies for me.

"His body may be gone but his spirit lives on. He gave me this power coin to fight against a coming threat." I tell her.

"What kind of threat?" She asks me and on cue was a truck that parked nearby us and the driver came out to see what's happening. It was Tommy. He's real.

"Kimberly are you ok?" He asks the pink ranger. I had to figure it was Kimberly underneath that suit.

"Power down" she says as her suit is removed from her body revealing her true appearance. She looks exactly how she did in the show just a bit older. Only seems fair that I change back to normal as well.

"Power down" I say and my suit disappears as well. Both veteran rangers get a good look at a lean 16 year old Causcasian male with short black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a white private school polo shirt with dress pants and shoes.

"So who are you?" Tommy asked me. I don't want to lie to him especially if him knowing could save his life down the road

"I rather not tell you the full details out here where someone might be watching. So until then I'll give you this much. My name is David Henderson and I'm from another world." I tell them. This knowledge shocks them.

 **An Hour Later...**

Tommy and Kimberly took me to their home and then their lair. It was exactly as it looked in the show. It's incredible.

"I think this is a safe place. So now can you tell us who you are and how you have that power coin?" Tommy asks me. I nod my head in acceptance and I told them both my story as well as why I'm here.

It takes me a good 30 or so minutes to explain what's going on and the threat that we all will face at some point

"So you come from a world that doesn't have power rangers but rather a television show that details our lives" Tommy said to clarify

"And Zordon chose you to be the new white ranger to recruit other rangers against a villain known as Lord Drakkon, who is an evil version of Tommy from another universe" Kimberly continued

"Who destroys me at some point in the future and conquers the rest of the multiverse" Tommy finished.

"Yep, unfortunately, I have no idea when we are going to face Drakkon or if he will be aware of my presence here. But if we work together and recruit other rangers when the time comes to fight him then we have a chance to save everyone and avenge those that sacrificed themselves to be free from his tyranny" I said to them. They both nod in acceptance of that. When Drakkon comes, we will need to be ready.

"I'm starting to see why Zordon chose you to be the new white ranger." Tommy said to me with a smile with Kimberly doing the same.

"Yeah well I'm still not sure I'm the right man for the job but it felt awesome being a part of a large group of heroes." I said to him.

"But you are nervous of being tasked to lead them into battle right?" Kimberly noted. I nod to confirm.

"Yeah I mean sure I can fight but I've never been the one that wanted to be the leader of a group. There's always the risk of failing and when that happens then everyone fails. Now the stakes have been raised to me leading a group of rangers to fight a threat that killed Tommy at some point in the future. That's a lot of weight to put on someone's shoulders especially if they were given the opportunity to do what I'm going to do" I explained to her. She seems to understand why I am feeling what I'm feeling.

"I can understand that. When I became the leader of the power rangers a few years back, I was like you. Wondering if the next move is the right one. Hoping that I can lead the team without any casualties. Everyday I was afraid but the more missions we did, the more confident I was in leading them. They trusted me as much as I trusted them. I'm honored to have led them for as long as I did. The point is that it's ok to be afraid especially when you lead a team. You just have to have faith that the decisions you make are the right ones and that your team is willing to follow you when you do" Tommy said to me wisely.

I guess we are similar in that aspect. He's led the rangers many times and I never considered that he was afraid of leading them. I always figured that he was a natural but I see that I was wrong.

"I'm honored that the best ranger of all time thinks so highly of me" I said to Tommy with a smile. Tommy smiles in response.

"Hey what about me?" Kimberly asks with a playful hurt expression.

"Oh I couldn't forget one of my favorite female rangers" I told her with a playful smile.

"Your lucky I like you" she said to me with a smirk. Tommy and I laugh at that.

"So what now?" I ask them.

"Well since you have nowhere to go, I think it would be a good idea if you live with us." Tommy suggested. I was shocked by that.

"You want me to live here?" I ask.

"Yeah why not? We have the room for it and it'll give us the opportunity to train you with your ranger powers" Kimberly reasoned.

"And get you into school" Tommy added

"Oh man I thought I was done with school due to being a ranger" I whine and pout. This makes Tommy and Kimberly laugh.

"It s good to have an education. Besides, I'll be teaching Reefside high in a few months so that gives us a good amount of time to train you and teach you things about this world" Tommy reasoned. It makes sense in hindsight. The history of the ranger world is quite different than my old one.

"Ok sounds reasonable but I am curious about one thing" I said to Tommy.

"What's that?" Tommy asked. I turn to Kimberly

"How are you still able to morph, I thought the power coins, mine excluded, were destroyed" I asked Kimberly.

"Well I found this one a few months back in Angel Grove buried underneath of our old command center. It had a faint energy signature which meant I could still morph but not all of the time. I only morph in extreme circumstances. But with you here, I think I'll test out how capable you are in ranger form" she explained to me. It was certainly interesting to know.

"I see. Well, when do we start training" I asked them.

"Right now if you're up to it." Tommy offered. This is a chance of a lifetime, I can't pass it up.

"I am" I said to him excitingly as I go into a fighting position. Tommy does the same and we begin our first training session while Kimberly watches from the sidelines.

 **Few months later...**

I have learned much under Tommy's teaching during my time here. My fighting skills had improved to the point where I can keep up with him. Kimberly suggested that my ranger powers were very strong whenever we spared in our respective forms. It seems that the power coin Zordon gave me is capable of a lot of things but I'm not sure what yet. I think I'm only scratching the surface.

Tommy asked his friend Hayley to hack into the school system with a new identity and transfer me into Reefside High. Based on this new identity I am now Tommy and Kimberly's nephew who was orphaned for a few years before they found me and adopted. I must say it's both cool and as close to the truth as it could. Plus I'm a legal relative to the legendary ranger himself.

Currently, Tommy pulled into Reefside High while I saw the huge school and the many teens a part of it. It's exactly how it looked in the show. It's amazing. Once we got parked Tommy and I got out of the car and were heading inside the school.

I then felt that I had eyes on me and then I turn to see a group of girls who were giggling and I had heard something about me being sexy and scrumptious to eat which caused me to have a bit of a blush on the topic. Never thought of myself as attractive really. Tommy saw this and found this amusing.

"Already friendly with the ladies David." Tommy grinned making me slightly glare at him.

The two of us soon arrive at the principal Office and a woman with glasses appears. It's Elsa.

"Ah you must be Doctor Oliver." She said as she stood up with a folder.

"You must be principal Randall, it's nice to meet you." Tommy offered a handshake but she ignored it and opened a folder.

"And this must be your nephew, David Henderson correct." She said

"Yes, ma'am." I said while acting like I don't know anything about her.

Randall looked at him and back to the folder.

"So, it must by your first day too isn't?" Asked Tommy

"Yes, I am still trying to figure out why a doctor of Paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers?" She drawled.

"Guess I'm just looking for some peace and quiet with my wife and nephew." Tommy smiled said

"So, you became a high school teacher, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense now does it Doctor Oliver." She said being a little sass. Truly a sadist she is

"You know what i was thinking, why don't we sit down later on and talk, this way you can fill me in of what you expect." Tommy offered

"I expect you make it hard for them, painful if all possible, if they smile you know you're doing something wrong, now if you'll excuse me I must take care of some stuff we'll talk later." She excused herself and left.

"She just brightens your day doesnt she." I said sarcastically

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, come on before we're late." He said as the two of us left.

We had found the room and as Tommy opened the door he ducked under a paper airplane seeing some students mess around.

"Guys settle down. take your seats please." Tommy said out loud as everyone took their seats,

"I'm Doctor Oliver this is first period science. We have a new student today please welcome David Henderson." Tommy introduced.

I had a lot of eyes on me which kind of made it a bit awkward for me but they greeted me acceptingly. Then I saw Kira. She was a dirty blonde hair girl with brown eyes wearing a gray long sleeve shirt with the sleeves being yellow. She looked at me thoroughly and had a look that suggested lust but I'm uncertain if that is the case. She is beautiful though.

"You may take a seat David." Tommy said to me while I spotted a seat next to Kira and I head to it.

"Now this is my first day, so any questions?" Tommy asked the students and a blonde hair ponytail female student raised her hand.

"Yes." She stood up and smiled. "Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell." She introduced herself and everyone groaned. I smile at this since everyone knows her as the annoying reporter.

"Doctor Oliver as you may know I'm the anchor field reporter for a school tv station." She continued.

Everyone groaned again and she scoffed and went to ask him questions.

"I'm guessing that she does this often?" I ask her playing off that I don't know what's going on.

Kira broke from her annoyance of Cassisdy and went to focus on me.

"Y-yeah. You have no idea." She said but cursed herself for the stutter which I found hilarious and adorable.

"I'm David by the way." I reintroduce myself to her.

"Kira." She introduced herself with a smile

"Is someone missing?" Asked Tommy as he looked around.

"Conner Mcknight sir, I think he's at the soccer field" said Cassidy to him. No doubt he's at the field playing soccer.

Tommy nods at the information and continues with the lecture which I found interesting.

Meanwhile, on the school's soccer field, two guys were practicing and were evidently skipping class because the boy fully padded and shaking in the net was nervous. Across from him a boy in a red soccer uniform kept a red soccer ball slightly in the air with his foot.

His keep-ups lasted a few more seconds before he kicked it high into the air, flipped sideways after it and delivered a fierce and powerful kick as it came back down. As he landed on the soft grass, the ball went hurtling through the air towards the goalie, who shook in his shoes and dodged it.

"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it," the soccer star known as Conner groaned.

"You sure we're not gonna get in trouble for this?" the other boy called worriedly. "I mean the bell rang and it's the first day of second semester."

"Look, if anyone says anything tell them Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here," the red-clad soccer player stated, his messy brown hair falling slightly into his eyes.

"Yeah, but I heard the new principal is crazy, I heard she worked in a prison or something before she came here to Reefside!"

"Don't worry about Randall – she's a woman," Conner began, fully unaware of whom was slowly walking up behind him even though the goalie was clearly telling him to shut up. "And women are just grown up girls need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough Mr. McKnight," Randall smirked, causing Conner's eyes to widen as he turned around with a quick smile.

"Principal Randall. I have heard such great things about you," he tries to charm her

"There all vicious rumors I assure you," she stated. "Go."

Conner groaned and shook his head, walking off. Randall then glared at the goalie.

"What're you looking at?" she growled, before kicking a soccer ball with such force it hit the kid in the stomach and knocked him over.

"NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!" she turned back and Conner was eye wide at the whole thing.

Currently, we are outside in a free period. I saw Kira at a picnic table as she was playing some strings on her guitar and writing some stuff down in her journal.

"Hey Kira." I greeted her. Kira jumped up in fright for she didn't expect to see me.

"What are you doing?" I asked while sitting down on the bench.

"Oh, nothing important, just writing down some lyrics." Kira said

"You write music, that's cool." I complimented which made her blush a little at the comment. That's new

"Can I hear something that you have." I asked her.

"Well, it's not really finished." She tried to make an excuse.

"Come on, at least let me hear what you have so far." I gave a light pout which made her laugh a little.

"Well since you insist." She said and began to strum the guitar getting a small group attention.

"I wanna know, know where you're at.

I'm at the front, but you're still at the back.

Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at?

Freak you out.

Freak you out.

Freak you o-out.

Freak you out.

Freak you out.

Freak you out.

Freak you o-out."

Naruto along with the small group clapped making her smile.

"Damn Kira that was amazing. You could be a famous musicians one day" I complimented her which makes her smile

The applause was soon ruined when Randall stalked up to them, clipboard in hand and soccer star Conner McKnight reluctantly following.

"Miss Ford. I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go!" She ordered

"Are you aware that kids who play in instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira inquired and Randall lowered her glasses to grin at her.

"Well, you're hardly college material now are you, Miss Ford?" she smirked, tapping her clipboard. "Now come with me."

"Now that's uncalled for Ms. Randall. She wasn't doing anything that would cause a ruckus in school grounds according to the handbook" I explained to her. She looks unamused at me.

"I'm the Principal here Mr. Henderson and what I say goes not some outdated book that has no merit to real life. I would suggest you stay silent or else you'll be joining her in detention" she said threateningly.

"Well, I guess I'll be coming too then. After all, I did ask Kira to perform so I'm involved in this anyway" I said to her.

"Very well. Come along then." she said graciously.

Kira was going to make an excuse for me since she thought that it wasn't fair for me to get detention on my first day but I wink at her to assure her that it's ok.

I was walking with the two teens, who were grumbling about the situation, along with the principal across the grounds towards the school. Then, the sprinklers burst into life, spraying them with vast amounts of water from all sides causing everyone to run.

"Seriously" I say out loud

"This is just great." Kira muttered as Randall and us run out of the sprinkler radius

The principal turned and spotted a blue-clad teen of African-American descent walking towards the school with umbrella in hand and smiling widely.

"Ethan James," she growled. "I should've known." She stalked off after him, yelling for us to follow her which we did rather reluctantly.

"Sit!" the principal barked as we arrived near the office. The four of us – three of which were drenched – sat down on the bench outside her office.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," stated Ethan smiling innocently.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James," Randall snapped. "The four of you have detention! For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions-"

The three teens burst into a frenzied protest, Conner's about soccer, Kira's about band practice and Ethan's about computer club, I didn't even say a word.

"I didn't think so!" Randall yelled, cutting them off before storming into her office and slamming the door shut.

"Okay" Kira sighed, her voice thick with anger. "Somebody seriously needs a hug."

"That goes double for me." I said to her. She then looked at me.

"Why did you say you were involved?, you could have just left." She asked. I shrugged

"Well technically it's my fault that you got detention since I asked you to play."

She wanted to say something back but I spoke first "Besides...maybe I'll get to hear more of you."

This made Kira blush heavily which made her turn her head away from me so that I don't see it.

"Dude." Conner leaned forward looking past the two of us to stare at Ethan. "Computer Club?"

"Bring the little monsters with you" Randall smiled as she came around the corner of the hall with Doctor Oliver at her side. "That should be sufficient torture for them."

Conner, Ethan, Kira and I leaned against the wall outside science class, the three not looking amused at all while I just kept silent since I wanted this to happen.

"You've all met I trust?" Randall grinned. "Well, enjoy your little outing."

With that she was off, leaving an awkward silence in her wake as the thee teens glared after her and I chuckled at their hatred of her.

"So…," Tommy began, taking off his glasses and watching the teens. "You guys like museums?"

"Whoa!" Ethan grinned like a little kid as Tommy's jeep pulled up to the museum and he spotted the huge T-Rex Statue out front. "Check out the T-Rex!"

I was just admiring the statue till Kira tapped my shoulder and followed, once we got to the entrance there was a chain from which hung a sign that said 'Sorry we're closed.'

"That's weird," Tommy commented, looking up at the museum.

"Oh well, no museum for us," Conner sighed, faking disappointment.

"Great, let's go home," Kira suggested.

"I'll tell you what; why don't you guys have a look around the grounds?" Tommy inquired. "If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet." Said an enthuse Ethan

"I'm gonna see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up, David come with me" Tommy stated.

The three teens walked off, down the side road.

"So lemme get this straight," Conner began, looking at Ethan. "They have a club just for computers?"

Tommy and J went to the front door where there was a sign.

"In case of emergency call Anton Mercer Industries." I read out loud.

Tommy froze at the name and was shocked "Anton Mercer, but how?" He said to himself.

"You do know I could tell you what's going on?" I said to him. Tommy shook his head

"No it's better if you don't tell anyone of any future events or else it could lead to more disastrous affects. You telling me about me and Drakkon was more than enough info to hear in a lifetime" Tommy said. He made me promise to not tell him or anyone else about events that are going to happen next. I didn't see the problem but I can respect the idea of protecting the timeline for massive change.

I soon sense something coming from behind us.

"We got company" I told Tommy as we turned around and see that twenty Tyrrandrones had appeared. I take out my morpher ready for a fight.

"It's Morphing Time" I said as arc the morpher and my other hand over my head in a circle, then bring it forward upside down, and rotate it right side up while my hands are braced behind it.

"TigerZord, White Ranger Power" I call out and begin the morphing process

 **Morphing Sequence Start**

I'm in the center of white room. White lightning surrounds my body and forms my armor with a sword sheathed to my left side. Then, a particled image of my helmet appears before me. In less than a second, the particles disperse, creating the helmet completely around my head. Then, the coin symbol appears behind me as I go into a Tiger pose.

 **End of Sequence**

As soon as I finish morphing, I take out my short sword from my sheathe.

"Ready Saba?" I ask the sword.

"Ready" the sword said through the tiger hilt. I learned that Saba is still sentient just like he was in the show. This surprised me because he stopped having a speaking role in it. Fortunately, Saba accepted me as his wielder and will provide me assistance when I need it. Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, back to the fight.

I jumped high over the Tyrannodrones and started to slash them one by one and doing several spinning kicks taking multiple of them out.

Tommy kicked one Tyrannodrone and punched another and back flipped follow by a jumping spinning back kicked, one grabbed him from behind and another tried to attack from the front but he kicked both feet up planting them to the chest of the enemy then grabbing a hold from behind and threw the Tryrannodrone over his shoulder.

I spun in a circle slashing many Tyrannodrones with Saba as explosion sparks flew making them fall.

I saw Tommy getting overrun and so I jumped in slashing enemies left and right until all of them went down.

Once the the Tyrannodrones were defeated they retreated back as they vanished in a green portal.

"That was fast" I said as I power down.

"Doing pretty well with your powers" Tommy complimented me "Let's go find the others"

"Let's do it" I said as we went to go find them.

A couple minutes later the two of us had saw the trio

"Hey!" Tommy had finally found them and as he ran towards them, they stuffed the gems into pockets and sleeves and out of sight, looking as inconspicuous as possible, but I knew what they found.

"You guys alright?" asked Tommy

"Well I—" Kira started, Ethan interrupted her.

"Yeah, couldn't be better," he grinned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy inquired.

I was paying attention to the group and noticed that Kira was looking at me. She gave me a small smile trying her best to give away what she found.

"Naw, just your, uh, routine hike in the woods," Ethan told him. "Lots of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira commented, and Conner applied slight pressure to her foot by standing on it, shutting her up as Tommy frowned at her.

"So, you both get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner inquired, drawing Doctor Oliver's focus to him.

"Uh, still working the kinks out," he stated. "We better get you guys back. C'mon." Tommy led them with me next to him

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira inquired as they dropped back a bit from their science teacher in order to talk.

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVD's and you wanna know how many times the dude with the super powers ends up in from freaky government lab on a table with wires in his head?" Ethan whispered.

"Even I know that," Conner stated as they stopped to talk in a little circle.

"What about David?" she asked.

"What and make the new student think were crazy, no thank you." said Conner

"We even don't know him that much, so let's just keep this between the three of us." said Ethan and Conner nod in agreement.

Kira on the other hand still didn't like it. I could hear what they were saying and I smiled at the events that are going to happen.

Tommy stopped walking and turned to look at the three teens.

"You guys coming?" Tommy asked them

They gave each other one last agreeing glance and followed us.

Soon they will become the Dino Rangers and I'm looking forward to fighting with them.

 **Well chapter 2 is done. It's a pretty long one. I did a ranger morph sequence for David, I hope it was good. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Next story, I'll update is Symbiote Academia and Then Iron Life Because I know you guys are looking forward to what happens next.**

 **Enjoy guys. This is me signing out**


	3. Chapter 3: Dino Team up

I was in my room listening to some instrumental music from Zack Hemsey while also doing homework that Tommy gave him from his class. It was pretty easy to be honest. I always hated school but since I'm in a world filled with power rangers with myself included in the mix, it's a necessary evil to blend in with everyone.

Ten minutes had passed by and I heard my name being called by Tommy. I stop listening to music and head downstairs to meet him.

"David, the Dino gems are gone" Tommy told me. I wasn't surprised and he noticed that.

"You know who has them don't you?" He asks me. I give him and nod.

On cue the two has had heard something, at first we thought it was Kim since she went out to get groceries but instead we heard two male voices.

Tommy and I glanced at each other and hid in the shadow of the lair as two figures entered in. Once the two figures had walked a little further into the room Tommy realized that it was two of the students he supervised not too long ago, the computer guy Ethan James and school Soccer star Connor McKnight. I smiled since I knew this was going to happen.

Once we saw them, we decided to get out of the shadows.

"If you two are here looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place," Tommy said crossing his arms. Connor and Ethan turned, surprise on their faces,

I came up from behind Tommy and stood next to him. This surprised the guys more and made them really nervous.

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we at least explain why we're here?" Ethan asked with some fear.

Connor hit his chest, "Dude, they're just gonna laugh if we tell 'em," he said.

"It's the truth they'll believe us" Ethan said with conviction. Connor took a moment to decide. He then nod his head in reluctant agreement.

"Fine" he said to Ethan. He then looks at us "Kira's gone"

"Yea she was taken by these dinosaur things" Ethan added. This caused Tommy and I to look at each other. Tommy then walks forward which causes us to follow him.

"They're called Tyrannodrones." he said.

"And you know that, because?" Ethan asked.

"He created them" I said to him which shocked both him and Connor.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

"It's a long story," Tommy said, turning around to face the two teens "For now, we need to figure out what they want with Kira."

I then could feel something powerful on their persons. It has to be the Dino gems. I was able to feel a little of their power when Tommy showed me them the first time. I guess when the chosen three took them, there power grew making it very noticeable to sense.

"It could be because of these." Connor said as he digs into his pockets and in the palm of his hand were the yellow and red Dino Gems.

Silently Tommy took the yellow gem looking it over in his hand.

"Look, we're really sorry how were we supposed to know that those things had like super powers, and that those lizard dudes were going to come looking for them?" Connor asked, looking genuinely sorry, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to take back what he had done.

Tommy looked at the gems in his hand and sighed.

"I guess this isn't exactly something you see every day" he agreed turning to face the boys.

"I pretty much doubt that" I said to myself making sure no one else hears.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asked, "

"Look, not that isn't seriously cool and all, but seriously, dude; you need to come clean," Connor said.

"Look Connor this is something beyond your understanding. You and Ethan should just forget everything you know and let me and Tommy find Kira" I said as Tommy and I walk to the exit. Connor then super sped in front of us which stopped us in our tracks. I must admit it was cool.

"The gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy pointed out.

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent teacher conference," Conner slightly threatened. Tommy and I looked at each other and sighed knowing what must be done.

 **Meanwhile in Mesagog's base...**

"You got a name?" Kira attempted to make conversation as she backed up warily, the tall black-clad woman with thick dark make-up coming closer in menacing steps. "You kinda look familiar."

"My master calls me Elsa," she replied.

"Your master?" Kira snorted. "Okay, whatever. Look, I'm gonna let myself out."

She turned around only to have Elsa grab onto her shoulder with a tight grip. Kira whirled around, ducking Elsa's punch and blocking a few more before grabbing her arm and twisting her shoulder at a hurtful angle.

As she was spun away by her opponent, she roundhouse kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet through the air where she landed, stood up and snarled angrily. She was holding her shoulder, so it was evident Kira had hurt her.

"Whoa," Kira breathed, dropping from a fight stance to a more apologetic one. "I so did not mean to do that!"

She turned around, running towards the exit but was stopped when a tall and heavily-armored figure stepped through carrying an axe and shield. On his heels were a few of the lizard creatures from the forest.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa grinned.

"You two dating?" Kira laughed nervously. "Or just friends?"

Elsa glared at the back of Kira's head as Zeltrax lifted his axe, aiming to chop it off.

Deciding to give this a try again, Kira opened her mouth and screamed, sending yellow waves of sonic energy at the monsters and Zeltrax and flooring them.

With one look over her shoulder at Elsa, Kira took off down the hall as fast as she could, the remnants of the woman's angry yells to pursue her fading away as she ran on, she cut a corner and saw a green orb and hesitantly reached for it and touched it vanishing in a green flash.

 **Back to us...**

We are on the road in Tommy's car with me in the front and Connor and Ethan in the back.

"So. when you said you helped create those Tyranno...Whatever's, you were just kidding right?" Ethan asked Tommy.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this. Someone's modified their programming." Tommy replied to him. Tommy then on to explain his past with Dinosaur DNA with a man known as Anton Mercer, a rich man who'd gone missing before the lab island got blown up.

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked.

"He calls himself Mesagog," Tommy replied.

"And you think he's after the gems?" the soccer star added, leaning forward from his seat behind Doctor Oliver.

"The gems are very powerful. In the wrong hands, they could be used to bring untold destruction" I told Connor. Him and Ethan had fearful expressions on their faces. The power they possess from the gems makes them targets now.

"You know about what these gems can do?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I know what they are capable of. Any abilities you possess are a result to them bonding with your DNA. This makes you special in more ways than you can imagine" I said cryptically. This seemed to confuse Ethan until he snaps out of it and starts to speak with Tommy stopping the Jeep.

"Okay look this is all total fascinating and a bit scary but how is this helping us find Kira? I mean she's not gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us." Ethan said. On cue Kira appeared from a green light landing on the jeep hood.

I get out the car to check on her to see if she is ok while Ethan and Connor are stunned at what just happened. It's understandable really, they've never seen this happen before.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah I think so" she tells me

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked in shock.

"I have no idea, one minute I'm being chased by Franken-lizards in this creepy lab and next thing I know I'm a hood ornament!" Kira replied.

"Invisa-portals." Tommy added

"Whatever, next time, I'm calling a cab," she said wryly and then notices who she is surrounded by. "Wait…what are you guys doing here. With David and…with our science teacher?"

"We came to rescue you." Ethan stated.

"Nice job, how's sitting around and doing nothing helping me?" Kira said with some anger. I then put a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down.

"Don't be so hard on them Kira, they were really worried for you're safety and came to us to help find you" I said to her which seems to make her rethink what she said.

Next thing we know, a horde Tyrannodrones along Zeltrax arrived at the end of the road.

The four of us saw them and stood together with Tommy standing in front.

"Still doing the dirty work for Mesogog huh Zeltrax?" Tommy taunted.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax growled. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say...no" Tommy stated this triggering Zeltrax's attack.

Tommy ducked the axe swing and got right into battle against Zeltrax and a Tyrannodrones using fighting moves the teens except for myself never knew he had.

I was over at the grass surrounded in a circle by dozen of Tyrannodrones and got in a fighting stance.

"Let's see what you got" I taunted.

Two of them charged towards me from both the front and back. I punched the first one in front of me in the chest and back elbowed the one behind him in the gut. I right kicked another in the chest and right high kicked another in the face and went onto a spinning left kick hitting another.

Another one came at me which prompted me to duck under one of their sharp arms and punched it hard in the stomach. I dodged another Tyrannodrone which gave me the opportunity to give it a hard side right kick in the chest sending it crashing against the others knocking them down.

I then look up to see a Tyrannodrone coming down at me. I summon Saba to my hand and block the drones attack. I think push the drone off and slash it on its chest causing sparks and sending it away. I then smile.

"Thanks partner" I said to Saba.

"Anytime" he said to me as more Tyrannodrones come charging at me. I soon respond in kind.

Meanwhile, Kira was doing well as she continued to block and attack the Tyrannodrones and had flipped them off their feet, more came at her but she back flipped backwards and doing a jumping spinning kick.

She dodged more of the monsters as they regrouped in a perfect fashion for Kira's liking. She opened her mouth and unleashed another blast of sonic scream energy, sending them all sprawling.

"Okay, that's just crazy," she commented and turned around but was not prepared to be face to face with a Tyrannodrone which kicked her in the chest.

She fell down holding her chest and saw the monster going for a slash, everything seemed to slowed down as the sharp arm came down. Then, the drones attack was blocked by my sword. Kira was stunned. I kicked the drone away from me and slashed it twice in the chest. More soon came for us.

"Saba fire" I said as I aimed Sana'a head to the direction of the Tyrannodrones. Saba fires several powerful laser blasts from his eyes which caused massive sparks to appear all over their bodies. They soon fall to the ground once it was done. I then look to Kira.

"You ok?" I ask her as I offered my hand to pick her up. She has a bit of a blush on her face along with a look of awe of what just happened.

"Y-Yeah I'm ok" she said as she took my hand and got up from the ground "that was awesome"

"Thank you" I said with a smile and a blush.

We then see Connor and Ethan finishing off their respective monsters while Tommy is still dealing with Zeltrax. We soon regroup with Tommy and get into fighting position alongside him. Tommy grinned at this.

"Make sure you tell your master. Doctor Oliver's back." He said to Zeltrax.

"I will inform him that this battle is over but the war has only just begun." Zeltrax growled, bringing his shield up in front of him as he and the Tyrannodrones ported away in green light.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan inquired as they walked back towards the Jeep.

"Let's get outta here," Tommy told us. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," Conner stated. "You might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow afterschool I promise," Tommy said. Connor nods his head in acceptance of that

We walk to the car and as soon as we get there I open the front passenger door for Kira.

"Ladies first." I said with a smile

She blushed a little at my smile and thanked me. She heard the guy's snickering and had turn to glare at them which shut them up.

Next day the bell rings in Reefside High causing all of us to be in class. Then, I see Cassidy heading towards Kira.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," she introduced herself swiftly.

"Cassidy, I know who you are, we've been at school together for a painfully long time," Kira said to her.

"Yes, anyway, what can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example; the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, Ethan James and new guy David Henderson." Cassidy asked

"You do know i'm standing here right?" I state but I was completely ignored. Ethan and Conner were sitting at their separate tables were looking intrigued along with the other groups in the science lab.

"Look—" Kira began but was cut-off.

"Or better yet the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and attacked you in broad daylight yesterday"? Cassidy pressed. "What about that, huh?"

"Look, other than being David's friend and hanging with him, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kira stated. This earned an annoyed sigh from the wannabe reporter. "And as you can see, I'm just fine. But you. You look kind of um…"

"Pasty?" I suggested which caused Kira to snap her fingers and nod.

"Did you just say pasty?" Cassidy asked with her voice cracking. "Are you serious? I hate fluorescent lighting!"

As Kira rolled her eyes and took her seat next to me, Tommy came in and politely asked Cassidy, who was frantically checking herself out in her compact mirror, to sit down. I grinned sheepishly as she hurried to her seat.

"Okay, so, today we'll be talking about the Mesozoic period," Tommy spoke, drawing attention back to him. "Who can tell me when it all began?"

None of the students could answer with anything more than surprised yells as the whole place shook furiously like an earthquake. The lights then went out everywhere, before back-up generators kicked in and dimmer lights turned on.

Students rushed towards the window as the sky went black and lightning and thunder rung out. As panicked cries erupted from the students, only me, Kira, Conner, Ethan and Cassidy remained in their seats.

Through the open door came Devin, running at tops speeds and he skidded to a stop beside Cassidy, a large goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Cass, you're never gonna believe this!" He said to her.

"Lemme guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?" Cassidy asked.

"It did?" Devin was confused but a shout from Cassidy reminded him why he was here. "I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown!"

Tommy's head snapped up at this.

"Oh, grab your camera!" Cassidy told Devin, grabbing his hand and heading towards the door.

"Wait, hold it you two!" Doctor Oliver called, just as the intercom turned on.

'Students remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal' said Principal Randall.

As she repeated her announcement and students were running out of class, Tommy approached Kira, me, Ethan and Conner.

"Dr. O, now would be a really good time to Have that little chat." Kira stated.

"We're out of time," Tommy replied. "If Mesogog revived the Biozords, we got to act fast. Come with me."

He rushed out as the four of us exchanged glances. "What's the worst that could happen?" Ethan shrugged.

"Seriously you ask that? Clearly you've never seen enough movies to know that you never ask that" I said as I follow Tommy. The three teens followed my lead.

"So, these mechanical Dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked.

"Biozords," Tommy stated, turning to face the four us as we entered the basement laboratory. "Fusion-powered replicates using actual Dinosaur DNA for the neural functions."

"Wait lemme guess, you helped build them?" Sarcastically asked Ethan

"I'm afraid so," Tommy sighed and was now standing by his large computer system. "But right now, we…I mean you, have to tame them."

"I'll B-B-L if it's all the same to you." Said Ethan

"What's that mean?" Tommy inquired, now needing translation of his own.

"Be Back Later," Ethan stated and turned walking away.

"Ethan wait," the paleontologist called stopping him and walking towards him with a determined face. "You can do this. But you won't have to do it alone. Ever since I found the Dino Gems," he starts walking towards a table in the center of the room where a steaming meteor rock where the three gems had been previously. "I've had these waiting. In case I ever needed to harness their powers."

"Into what?" Kira asked.

Tommy opened the briefcase on the table. Inside were three little morphers, no bigger than their hands that were attached to metal wristbands. Each was a different color and designed after a different Dinosaur. I smile in excitement.

"Dino Morphers," Tommy replied, eyeing the teens. "Use these to become Power Rangers."

The teens had different reactions to this. Conner laughed, Kira scoffed and Ethan eyes just widened.

"I think I may need to sit down." Said Ethan as his knees weakened and he backed up.

"Breathe, dude," Conner chuckled, helping him back to his feet.

"We can't be Power Rangers," Kira stated and Tommy looked at her questioningly. "Aren't you supposed to fly, or have superhuman strength and, stuff like that?"

"Uh Kira," I smiled tapping her on the shoulder. "The fight against the Tyrannodrones?" I reminded her

"Oh yeah…" the dirty blonde nodded, remembering their fights with them. "I forgot." Her cheeks flushed a little red

"Your Gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire Dinosaur population," Tommy explained. "When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so that they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands like David said"

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner inquired.

"The Gems are yours. You didn't choose them. they chose you." I explained to them while showing them my morphr this shocked them.

"You're a power ranger too?" Kira asked.

"Yes I am. My morpher is different from the ones that you have but like you this chose me" I told them.

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira asked. Tommy walked off to his computer.

"Just as David said they've already bonded to your DNA and gave you your abilities" Tommy told them.

"So, if they're already bonded with us how come Mesagog and his creeps are still after them?" Asked Ethan

Tommy walked back over to us with a somber look on his face.

"The only way these powers can be taken away is if you're destroyed." Tommy told them. This scares them

"Ok for future reference, that's not a great selling point," Ethan said with a nervous look.

"Look, all I know is that I don't remember asking to be a super hero," Conner exclaimed.

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy explained, returning to stand behind the briefcase and push it towards them. "Please."

"Look guys, none of us asked to become a ranger but we were chosen to be a part of something bigger. To fight for those that are unable to fight themselves. If we don't take up the responsibility that we have been given, then a lot of people are going to get hurt or worse. I can't let that happen, are you?" I ask them. They all look at each other, pondering what I said. They know that I'm right because even though they may think they are not be the best choice to be rangers, they know that they can't just stand by and let this happen.

They soon look at me and nod in determination. Ready or not, they have to be rangers. Soon after they took their respective morphers.

"So now what?" Ethan inquired "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you three have to say is Dino Thunder, Power Up and you'll be transformed, trust me you'll know then what to do." I explained to them.

"Dino Thunder." Conner chuckled looking at me. "What did you come with that?"

"I kinda like it." Ethan smiled.

"You would." Conner smirked which made Kira roll her eyes. I chuckled at that.

"What's yours David?" Ethan asked me.

"Mine's simple. Tigerzord, White Ranger Power" I told them.

"Not bad" Connor said.

"You guys are going to have to work together when you go out there. David will help lead and guide you guys with your abilities." Tommy said to us which shocked me.

"What about you? I don't know if I'm cut out to lead" I ask him. Tommy smiles.

"Listen David, the day that me and Kimberly trained you we knew what you are made of. You are strong and wise. I have no doubt that you can lead this team of rangers against Mesagogs forces. I'll always be here to help you guys out and to give advice when you are uncertain. Until then, believe in yourself and you will succeed" Tommy told me. No wonder this guy is a legendary ranger, he is the epitome of leadership. That fact that he trusts me to lead is inspiring.

"Thank you Tommy" I said to him with a smile. I look at Connor, Ethan and Kira, who look ready to go there and fight. "Let's move guys"

"Right" they said as all of us leave.

Downtown, three large Bio Zords regrouped near one of the main parks. The flyer landed on a building nearby while the large two-legged creature lumbered near and the four-legged one followed.

Tommy pulled his Jeep as close as he could to the area.

"Okay, this is it." he stated as everyone climbed out.

"That must be them," the soccer star breathed as they looked up.

"Wow, good call Conner," Kira quipped.

A strange noise was heard and in a flash of purple Zeltrax appeared, causing the five to stand together at the ready.

"I really hate this guy so much." I said in annoyance

"You'll have to get past me if you want those Zords." Declared Zeltrax

"This part I'm looking forward to." Conner smirked.

"I been waiting for this all day." I said with a grin as I take out my morpher. "You guys ready?"

"Ready" they said as they ready their morphers

"It's Morphin' Time!" I say as I arc the morpher and my other hand over my head in a circle, then bring it forward upside down, and rotate it right side up while my hands are braced behind it.

"TigerZord, White Ranger Power"

"Dino Thunder Power Up! HA!" We all say as we begin to morph

 **Morphing sequence start...**

I'm in the center of white room. White lightning surrounds my body and forms my armor with a sword sheathed to my left side. Then, a particled image of my helmet appears before me. In less than a second, the particles disperse, creating the helmet completely around my head. Then, the coin symbol appears behind me as I go into a Tiger pose.

The Dino rangers are in a volcanic environment and have the Dino symbol on their chests. They perform a blackflip as their suits form around them. They then land and have their helmets form on their heads. They finish by doing their signature poses for their respective dinosaurs.

 **End of morphing sequence**

We all stood together after our morphs with new flashy suits on and in our battle stance before the Dino rangers broke their concentration to examine their new attire.

"Whoa!" Ethan breathed.

"This totally rocks!" Kira smiled..

"Oh yeah!" Conner pumped his fists into the air happily.

"You look awesome David" Kira told me.

"Thanks" I said to her

"So you're Power Rangers." Zeltrax growled, clenching his fists.

"Alright guys, call your weapons they're in your belt!" I told them.

"You got it" Said Connor as all of their belts start to glow "check it out"

As their weapons materialized from the glow, more calls of awe echoed amongst them.

"Sweet I got a Tyranno Staff!" Conner grinned, wrapping his fists around the red and white staff with a menacing T-Rex head at the end of it.

"I can come to grips with this," Kira nodded, bringing sharp yellow daggers, modeled like Pterodactyl heads, into a comfortable position in her hands. "Ptera Grips!"

"Sweet a Tricera Shield!" Ethan smiled wide as the blue and sharp shield, modeled after a Triceratops head, buckled to his arm. They all took a step forward, aiming their weapons at Zeltrax.

"I don't want to feel left out" I said as I unsheathe Saba and aim him at Zeltrax too.

"Enough!" Zeltrax yelled, as more than a dozen Tyrannodrones ported in through purple electric fields, growling and rushing forward. Tightening our grip on our weapons, we met them halfway.

Kira was able to block the sharp arms of the creature with her Ptera Grips, before swinging one down and slashing it across the chest, creating a shower of sparks. She repeated the process against a handful of others before crouching to her knees and swinging her daggers against two passing Tyrannodrones, flipping them over in a flurry of sparks.

She stood up and kicked and blocked a monster with her feet before thrusting her blades into its chest and kicking it to the ground.

She turned, going on her knees again and swinging all around her, meeting blade and arm and flesh as she went Kicking a creature in the shin she jumped backwards, flipping through the air until she landed a few feet away and taunted a monster to attack. "That all you got?"

One monster attempted to take her on, but she jumped through air, kicking it backwards again and again until it hit the ground amidst more of its kind.

Ethan was next to test his weapon, swinging it in a circle around him and smashing its sharp and horned tip into monster after monster. He kicked upwards, catching on in the jaw before bringing the shield down on it. It blocked with an arm and kicked him in the stomach, making him skid back a few steps.

They swarmed him, forcing him into a crouching position before he cried out, swinging his shield wildly as it connected with them and caused sparks to burst forward as they went flying towards the asphalt.

Getting to his feet he drove the spike into the chest of a monster before pulling and throwing it off behind him into a row of its own kind, sending them all crashing down.

"See ya!" he grinned.

I jumped over the Tyrannodrones and slashed two charging at me as well as turning behind me slashing another two. I roundhouse high kick one of them and left spinning hook kick taking the other one. I then jumped up and slashed down at another drone that wanted to ambush me. Four more surround me but I blasted them with Sana'a lasers. He low sweep kick some other drones off their feet and backflipped three times away from the others. I then took my fighting stance making a 'bring it on' gesture to them.

They soon charged at me. I blocked one of their attacks then slashed its body causing sparks to fly and slashed another in the leg making it do a flip somersault and fell. I kicked another in the chest with seven of them trying to surround me again. They never learn.

I then deliver a power slash in one move that made them drop to the ground.

"I love being a Power Ranger." I commented as I continued the fight.

Conner swung the staff around, keeping the monsters at a safe radius before smashing it against the legs of a few and causing them to fall in a shower of sparks. "Have a nice trip!" he grinned, before proceeding to jab a few others with the staff and send them flying off. "See you next fall!"

With the Tyranno Staff perched across his shoulders he ran through a group of them, hitting them in the face and flooring them. He brought it back to his hands just in time to block a joint kick from two monsters and push them away.

Spinning the Staff around again, sparks burst into action whenever the Tyranno head on the end of the Staff connected with a monster and it bit down with sharp teeth. Conner smirked, driving it into the chest of a rushing monster and showering it with sparks as it fell.

He spun his weapon in his hands before flipping through the air overtop of a few monsters. When he landed, he swung the staff forward, flooring them all as brightly-colored sparks erupted from their chests.

"Freeze!" Ethan called, stepping up to Zeltrax.

"You first!" he cried, sending a purple-colored beam of light at the Blue Ranger that wrapped around him, sending vast amounts of volts through his system before flinging him away, where he smashed into a tree and fell to the ground.

"Ethan!" Kira called as she, Conner and myself jumped in front of him in a protective manner.

Seconds later Zeltrax fires laser beams at us but I was able to slash them away from us before they could hit their target.

"Impossible!" Zeltrax said in shock.

"Rangers combine your weapons" Tommy said to us.

"Got it" Connor said as the Dino rangers combined their weapons into their well known blaster. Conner held the trigger to the weapon while Kira and I stood at his sides steadying the weapon while Ethan crouched beneath it, using his shoulders to direct it at Zeltrax.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they cried together. "Ready! Fire!"

A large multi-colored beam shot forward, smashing into Zeltrax and sending him sprawling as the weapon broke back into its four separate pieces, returning to their owner's hands.

"We did it!" Kira exclaimed.

"You've showed me your weapons," Zeltrax growled, backing up. "Now meet mine!"

He teleported away in a flash of purple. The three Biozords came stomping or flying towards them. The Rangers rejoined Tommy and looked up at the sky as a huge ship shaped like a stingray glided above the buildings.

Lasers burst out from it and all of us went flying through the air as explosions went off behind us. We then rushed towards the Jeep.

Okay, how do we fight that?" Conner questioned, getting up.

"You three have got to tame the Zords," Tommy told them.

"Three? What about David?" Kira frowned glancing at me

"Only the Tyranno, Petra and Tricera Zords have been unleashed," Tommy explained.

"Don't worry, I have my own Zord" I told her which seems to make her happy a bit.

"Listen," Tommy stated, drawing the attention back to the Zord matter. "Concentrate and your Morphers will communicate your thoughts to the Zords."

"Let's go!" Conner nodded as he, Ethan and Kira go near their Zords.

"They're huge," Conner breathed as they skidded to a stop in front of the towering machines.

"That's an understatement," Kira told him.

"Calm down boy," Ethan stepped forward, seeing as how the Tricera Zord was scraping it's front foot against the ground, ready to charge. Hearing him it slowed down slightly, as in pondering. Speaking into his morpher, Ethan went on.

"That's right. I'm your friend." Ethan said

Sensing it was the right time, Ethan thrust his fist into the air as his Morpher glowed blue. "Tricera Zord!" he called. Echoing his call with its roar, the Zord, which had been gray up until now, stood on its hind legs as it turned blue, green eyes flashing.

"It worked!" Ethan grinned as the others nodded their congratulations.

"Okay, my turn," Kira stated, her Morpher close as she looked up at the dinosaur bird perched atop a high building. "Ptera Zord!"

"We can do this, if you'll let me!" The Zord expanded its wings, crying out into the dark sky as its coloring became yellow and its red eyes flared with understanding.

"Awesome!" Kira smiled, as her and Ethan's Zord moved out towards the much taller and much bigger T-Rex machine. Wincing as their Zords were hit by the T-Rex's spinning tail.

"Conner You're Zord's outta control!" Exclaimed Ethan

"Do something!" Kira said

"C'mon, I need you to work with me here!" Conner yelled.

Hearing his voice, the Zord turned away from the other two and stomped towards him but didn't look like it was for friendly purposes. Conner clutched his Morpher.

"Tyranno Zord!" Connor said with conviction.

It stopped in its tracks as its head swayed slightly, before roaring as red covered its body and its yellow eyes turned from viral to calming. "Yes!" Conner smiled.

Tommy and I rejoined them.

"Only one more thing to do," Tommy stated.

"Bring 'em together!" I said with a grin under his helment. The others nodded at this figuring that I knew this because Tommy had told me while they'd worked on befriending the Zords.

"Time for my Zord to come and play" I unsheathe Saba and call out with him "Tigerzord activate"

In a few short moments, we hear a loud roar in the distance. We all look to see a speeding animal coming towards us. It was the Tigerzord just like how I remembered from the show.

"Alright" Connor said

"Nice" Ethan commented

"Very cool" Kira complimented.

Let's do it!" All together the Dino rangers jumped high into the air and were drawn to their Zords, phasing into the cockpits designed on the inside.

"Combine Power!" they called together, and soon their Zords were assembled and ready, having made the Thundersaurus Megazord.

Meanwhile, I jumped on top of the Tiger Zord ready for action. I soon enter the interior and it looked awesome

"White Tigerzord convert to warrior mode" I said as the Zord changed into its megazord form.

Together me and the Thundersaurus Megazord did some heavy damage to Zeltrax's ship. I bombarded the ship with fire blasts from my Zords chest on the ground while the Thundersaurus Megazord fought it in the air. My team within the Zord found a weak point on the ship and used the drill arm attack to exploit it and destroy the ship. It was awesome.

All of us cheered at the victory and went back to the laboratory while Zeltrax went back to his master in humiliation.

Tommy opened the briefcase from earlier, revealing where the morphers had been put back. As faint echoes of their representing Dinosaurs sounded, the Morphers transformed into silver wristbands, with the Dino Gems carefully fitted onto the top.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy told them as one by one, Ethan,Conner and Kira picked up their respective bracelets, examining them carefully. "They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me, or with each other."

"Dr. O I know you're real smart, being a science teacher and all but this is-," Kira trailed off, frowning. "I mean how did you-?"

"I'll fill you in," Tommy promised. "In time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan began. "Think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?"

"Unfortunately, they always do," Tommy replied.

"They?" Conner inquired.

"The bad guys," I clarified to him "Y'know, the freaks that tried to kill us for the past couple of days"

"I know this is hard to take in," Tommy told them.

"That's for sure," Ethan nodded.

"Our lives are changing in ways we probably couldn't have imagined," I started. "But as long as we work together and work always as a team. No one can defeat us. No one."

The three teens exchanged glances with my words settling in their mind on what the future holds for them.

"Come on you three I'll drop you home." offered Tommy.

Both the guys followed but before Kira followed she was stopped by me.

"You did great out their." I complimented her which made her flush a little red but smiled

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." she complimented.

"I-I was thinking since tomorrow we have no school. Do you want to hang out?" I asked her a bit nervously

Kira felt her tongue tied at me asking. I could tell that she had no idea what to say. In a few seconds of near awkward silence, she answered me.

"Yeah, that would be nice." she smiled. This made my have a wide smile.

"Awesome. I'll see you then. You should get going before Tommy leaves." I suggested making her nod.

"Right, then I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." she said.

"You can count on that." I said to her with a grin.

She smiled one last time and left. I then went upstairs into my room and went to sleep with a smile on my face preparing for a good tomorrow.

 **Whew. This took me a while to do. Wanted the team up to be epic. Now it's official David is the leader of the rangers despite not being the red ranger. I think he'll do well and make a name for himself as time goes on.**

 **I hope you guys like the fight scenes and morphing sequences. Also I hope you enjoy the introduction of the Tigerzord. I apologize if the megazord fight was short because mainly I didn't know how to write that so sorry again. I'll get better with that when I do the next megazord fight.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This is me, signing out.**


End file.
